


The Weight Of Us

by mysticalforces



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalforces/pseuds/mysticalforces
Summary: They barely knew each other at all, but both had a feeling that this one event had connected them...possibly forever.





	1. The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a Tyrion/Sansa story. I really hope you guys like this first chapter and please leave your thoughts! This first chapter does deal with sexual assault.

Chapter 1

 

 

"Damn it!" Sansa Stark swore as she kicked her car in frustration. 

Of all the times in the world for it to give out on her, it had to be right now. 

It was two am. 

Tripple A wasn't an option. 

Her friends...well they were all pretty much passed out from the party. 

Her parents...a huge no. 

Her sister a hell no.

One she was in college out of state, and two...well she hadnt spoken to her parents since she'd left. 

She barely kept in contact with her sister.

Sansa leaned against her car in defeat.

Yeah, she was definitely screwed.

"Well, well look what we have here."

Sansa groaned and pushed back the stab of fear that entered her. 

"I'm actually waiting for someone so.." She hoped he'd take the hint and beat it. She'd seen this guy around campus and truth be told he always gave her the creeps.

The guy's eyes turned dark. "So you're another one of those bitches who can't give me the time of day?"

Sansa breathed deeply. She had a horrible feeling. She wanted to run but she felt frozen.

She chose another tactic, maybe if she apologized right now things wouldn't get ugly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like..."

"You are sorry." The guy spat. "I'm gonna make you sorry."

"Please..." Sansa whispered. "Don't hurt me."

"I'm gonna have fun with you first though." He leered at her. He grabbed her, pulling her close and touching her. 

"No," Sansa whimpered. "Stop."

"Your skin is so soft, babe." He pressed his lips against her neck, roughly sucking on it. She cried out and he ran his hand underneath her skirt. He shoved her underwear aside and roughly shoved his fingers inside her.

"Stop!" Sansa cried. "Please stop!" She began hitting him and he hauled off and punched her. 

"You don't tell me what to do!" He yelled, as he used his other hand to unzip his pants. He ripped her underwear and was about force himself inside.

Sansa closed her eyes. She prayed for it to be over soon. She wanted to die. 

Suddenly all movement stopped. 

Sansa opened her eyes and was stunned to see that a gun was pressed to her attacker's head.

"I suggest you take your hands off of this woman and back away. Slowly." 

Her attacker actually looked afraid.

He did as he was told and took his hands out of her and backed away.

"Joffrey," The guy spat in disgust. "you never change. Remember how I stopped you from hurting Dany? Well, I'm stopping you here too. I see you go near this woman...or any woman ever again I'll blow your fucking brains out, brother or not. Are we clear?"

Joffrey smirked. "Well, I don't know Tyrion. There's always next time, isn't there?"

Tyrion glared at him hatefully. He had never hated anyone more than he hated his 'brother'. "You really don't want to push me right now, Joffrey. I have a gun aimed at your head, it is loaded. You'd better believe I will pull the trigger!"

Sansa looked back and forth between the two. A part of her just wanted to run for her life. Joffrey had just tried to rape her and she really didn't know anything about Tyrion. What if he shot Joffrey and than decided to shoot her because she'd be a witness?

"Really?" Joffrey taunted. "You won't do it, Tyrion. Little midget like you..." He laughed and Tyrion's gaze hardened even further. "You haven't done it yet. You won't shoot me. Even if I am making plans to have a party with this girl and your friend."

Sansa shuttered. On instinct, she moved further away from Joffrey and closer to Tyrion. Even if he did have a gun, he seemed her best bet right now.

"You may be threatening it, but you're fucking stupid if you think I'll ever give you that chance!" Tyrion snapped.

Joffrey smiled. "You won't always be around. And why are you making it out like I'm the villain? This girl wanted me."

Tyrion didn't believe that for a second. He'd seen the fear in her eyes the moment he came on the scene. 

"Right." Tyrion spat. "Just like Dany wanted you. Because girls who want guys, scream and yell. Try to push you off, have fear in their eyes. You're a piece of shit. I've never been more ashamed in my life to call you my brother."

"Why don't I show you?" Joffrey made a move to grab Sansa but only made it two feet before a shot fired past him, hitting the windshield of Sansa's car, shattering it.

Sansa screamed, but relaxed when she realized the only thing hit was her car. Then she nearly groaned. It may be a piece of crap but she didn't want it used for target practice.

"Sansa," Tyrion's voice came out gentle. The last thing he'd wanted was to make her afraid of him. "I promise I won't hurt you. You should get behind me, ok?"

For a reason that Sansa couldn't quite name, she wasn't afraid of him. How could she be afraid of someone who was acting in defense and protection of her?

"Ok," Sansa whispered, before doing as he'd asked of her.

"You must be really fucking stupid!" Joffrey yelled. 

Tyrion's hand was gripping the trigger on the gun so tight, he was amazed he hadn't pulled it yet. 

"No, _you_ must be really fucking stupid!" He countered heatedly. "I'm the one with the fucking gun to your head and you want to try to go at this girl again?! It's not going to happen." At least not while he was still breathing.

Joffrey was beginning to grow afraid. "You've won this round. I'll go." He took a few steps back, before the grin came back. "But this isn't over, Tyrion. You can count on that."

Sansa saw Tyrion begin to pull the trigger back. "No!" She gripped his arm. "You don't wanna do that. He's not worth it. Please."

Tyrion didn't know if his senses finally came back to him or if it was the way Sansa was pleading with him that got through to him.

"We meet like this again, Joffrey mercy won't be happening." He warned him sharply.

Tyrion lowered the gun once he saw Joffrey disappear out of sight. He turned his attention to the woman he'd just saved. 

He saw her tears and his heart went out to her. "Hey," He gently outstretched his hand to her. He was surprised when she took it. "you looked like you needed help."

Tears stung Sansa's eyes. "Good guess. I uh...thank you." Without even thinking about it, she knelt down and threw herself in his arms, gripped him tightly. 

Tyrion gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her back. "You're welcome. I...I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. Not that I knew to, or know you...I'm just...I'm sorry." He sighed. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with that, to witness that."

"You saved me. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm grateful for what you did." She breathed, before pulling back. "I'm Sansa. Sansa Stark."

Tyrion smiled gently. "I know. You're in a couple of my classes."

"Oh." Sansa felt bad that she had no recognition of seeing him. "I heard...hi..." She broke off. "You're Tyrion, right?"

He nodded warmly. "Tyrion Lannister."

"Tyrion," Sansa whispered softly. "I owe you my life."

Tyrion immediately shook his head. "You don't owe me anything. It was the right thing to do. I'm just thankful I got here before..." He sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Sansa looked confused. "For what? You saved me."

"You heard us talking." Tyrion momentarily looked down ashamed before meeting her eyes once more. "He's my brother.."

Sansa softened, she reached out and grabbed his hand. "I understand how you feel, but you aren't responcible for his actions. I cannot tell you how thankful I am for what you did for me tonight.."

The two of them just stood there, not really saying anything else.

They barely knew each other at all, but both had a feeling that this one event had connected them...possibly forever.


	2. Giving A Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion drives Sansa back to the dorms and they talk.

A/N: Thank you so much for the follows everyone!!! I am new to writing for this fandom so bare with me. Hope you guys like this new chapter and please leave your thoughts!!!

  
Chapter 2

 

 

Tyrion Lannister pulled the car to a stop at the dormitories.

He looked over at Sansa."So, would it be alright if I asked you a question?" 

Sansa was brought out of her reverie by Tyrion's voice. Startled, she looked over at him. "Sure, why not?" 

"It's obviously none of my business, but why were you on the side of the road at two am alone?" Tyrion gently asked. 

Something much worse could've happened to her if he didn't just happen to show up and he really hoped this wasn't something she made a habit of doing.

"My car broke down." She simply replied. "Of all the shitty luck, right?"

Tyrion shook his head. "No. I mean I gathered that you were stranded. What I meant was...why were you out at all?" He frowned. "It's pretty dangerous out here at night." 

When he caught her glare he immediately wished he hadn't said the last part. "Which, you're obviously well aware of." He muttered, looking down.

Sansa glared at him. "Yeah. I know. Do you make a habit out of interrogating everyone you rescue? And of shooting up their cars?!"

"I'm sorry." Tyrion turned his eyes back to the dorms he was parked infront of. "It's none of my business. Sometimes I ask too many questions. And I sincerely apologize about your car. I promise I'll take care of the damages."

"Don't bother, really. It's a piece of junk anyway." She looked back over at him curiously. "Are you into Police work or something?"

Tyrion looked over at her surprised that she seemed to have caught onto that. "Indeed, I am. It may not seem practical, but I absolutely plan on becoming a police officer one day."

"Good for you." Sansa softly said. "I've always said 'screw practical'."

"Oh really? And why do you say that?" Tyrion asked curiously.

"Because I'm a firm believer that you should do what's in your heart. And since when is practical in anyone's heart? Head sure, but not heart." Sansa explained.

"I couldn't agree more. I do wish you'd bring that argument on my parents." Tyrion chuckled. "They absolutely _loath_ what I am choosing to do with my life."

"Same here. My par.." She broke off abruptly. "I get what it's like to not be supported."

Tyrion looked over at her curiously. Again the cop in him wanted to ask why she stopped herself from saying the word 'parents'. But he figured he'd quit while he was ahead. It was obvious this girl had secrets she didn't want to share. And he would respect that.

"May I ask _you_ a question?" Sansa countered. 

Tyrion was content to just talk to her. He'd always wanted to talk to her but he'd just never had the courage to. They just seemed to run in different circles...until tonight that is. 

"Yeah, of course. Anything." Tyrion smiled at warmly.

His smile immediately caused Sansa to smile back for a moment. Than it faded. "Why were you out tonight at two am? And with a gun no less? I mean don't get me wrong, I am eternally grateful for what you did for me. I'm just wondering how it came to be? It's like you knew I was in trouble or something."

Tyrion sighed. "Honestly?"

Sansa nodded. "I love honesty."

He laughed. "Ok then. I like to take drives really late at night. It clears my mind. I do it more often than I could possibly tell you. As for the gun? I bought it after my very first car jacking a year ago. It was unpleasant but a lesson. I was driving like I always do and I saw Joffrey." 

He frowned, feeling anger just thinking of what that bastard tried to do to her. "I saw you. It definitely seemed like you needed help. So I got out of my car, grabbed my gun since it seemed it would be the quickest way to get him away from you. It wasn't just that though.."

She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well when I pulled up I was going to initially just ask if everything was alright, ask if you even needed my help." He chuckled darkly. "I mean for all I knew maybe my bastard brother finally found a girl he didn't have to force to be with him. That was hoping for too much. Clearly." 

Tyrion's eyes returned to soft but still had a hint of anger in them. "Before I even got out of the car, I saw how terrified you looked. You were screaming. It reminded me of before. It wasn't the first time I'd caught him doing something like that. Without even thinking about it, I grabbed my gun and aimed it against the back of his head. Thought I'd scare him the way he was scaring you."

Sansa stared at him stunned. She was fairly certain they didn't know each other before tonight and no one had ever wanted to fiercely protect her like that before. 

Tyrion caught her stunned stare and for a moment was afraid that maybe he'd been too honest with her. "What is it, Sansa?" He softly asked.

"I'm sorry, I just..." She blinked a couple times, trying for the life of her to remember any other conversation they could have possibly had before tonight and she couldn't dig up a single one. "I know I have the tendency to really get into my work in class. I mean, the only close friend I have is Daenerys. She just gets me...but...do we know each other?"

He frowned. "No, we...not really. I mean we just share some classes together. I thought I told you that already. Don't you remember?" He could see the bruise forming around her eye. He was now wondering just how hard Joffrey had hit her.

"Yes, I know you said that." Sansa replied, the confusion was still there. "But...you pulled a gun on your own brother. You threatened to shoot him. I mean you seemed like you were really going to...over me."

Now Tyrion looked confused. "He was hurting you. He was a threat to your safety. Did you think I would do nothing because he's my brother? Did you think I would just let him..." He couldn't even finish the sentence. What kind of bastard did she think he was?

"He's your brother. I'm nothing to you." Sansa pointed out.

Tyrion's eyes snapped up to meet hers. "That's not true!" He fiercely stated.

"I don't understand." She softly replied, her gaze full of confusion.

For a brief moment Tyrion honestly contemplated lying to her. The truth was complicated and the last thing he wanted was to freak her out. But then he remembered that she liked honesty and he didn't want to start out the wrong way with her. 

"You are in my psychology class. You sit in the desk infront of mine. You almost always tell Daenerys who I think sits on the other side of you that you hate it. Psychology, I mean." At her smile of surprise, he smiled gently at her. He was relieved that he didn't appear to be freaking her out or sounding like some stalker. 

"You are also in my accounting class. You sit on the right side of me. You are almost always the first one to get done with a test. I can't tell you how many times I've looked over at you and wanted to say something, anything."

Sansa's eyes were soft. "Why didn't you?"

"I almost did so many times. You were the never the first one to leave class. You were always working pretty diligently on whatever assignment there was. The times that Daenerys wasn't over there talking to you...I guess I just chickened out. I wasn't sure what to say to you, and it just never seemed like the right time." Tyrion explained sheepishly.

"Well, I wish you would have." She admitted softly. 

"Really?" Tyrion grinned. "Well, I will keep that in mind."

Sansa smiled. "I hope you do."

"While I'm glad that we finally got to have a conversation, I'm sorry we had to do it under these circumstances." He softly murmured.

"Well," She smiled. "as far as rescues go I definitely would put it down as a huge success. You seemed so in control, like you knew exactly what you were doing."

Tyrion chuckled. "I wish I had your confidence in me but I honestly was just winging it." He then frowned as he looked her over in concern. "I can't pretend to have any idea what happened before I got there. But do you...should I take you to the hospital? Did he do something to you before I got there?"

Flashes of his hands on her, how rough his touches were inside of her flew to her mind and she blinked back tears. 

"Sansa?" Tyrion gently touched her arm in concern. 

It surprised Sansa herself that she had no reflex to flinch from him. It's like her mind just knew she couldn't be anymore safe than she was right now, with him.

"No," She breathed. "I don't need to go to a hospital."

Tyrion was unconvinced. "Are you sure? You seem..."

The toll of the nights events caused Sansa to snap at him. "I seem what?! Upset?! Scared even?! I am _all_ of those things, but I don't need a fucking doctor for that!"

Tyrion sighed. The last thing he'd wanted to do was upset her. "I'm sorry, Sansa. I didn't mean to upset you."

She instantly felt regret at her harsh words. Tyrion was the last person who deserved to be yelled at. He saved her life tonight. What was wrong with her? Why did she always seem to have the knack for pushing the right people away?

"No," Sansa reached over and grabbed his hand, the action surprising them both but yet it felt familiar. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Tyrion. You saved me, you like literally became my knight in shining armor. And yelling at you is just so messed up. I'm such a bitch sometimes. I just...I don't do well with being pushed. I can tell you mean well. I just...I just need to lay down."

"I understand." Tyrion said softly, squeezing her hand. "I just...I just want you to be ok." He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a number down and handed it to her. "Call or text me if you need anything. I mean it."

She smiled softly. "I will be, but...thank you Tyrion. It means alot."

Tyrion frowned. "You really don't have to keep thanking me. It's not like I could've just drove on by. The moment I saw what was happening, there was really no choice to make."

"I appreciate what you did for me so much," Sansa whispered. "but that's not what I was referring to."

Tyrion looked confused. "Then what are you thanking for?"

"For giving a damn." Sansa replied simply, before getting out of the car and heading inside.

Tyrion sat there for a good ten minutes, wanting to make sure she got inside. 

He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time he saw Sansa Stark.

And he didn't want it to be.


	3. It won't stop

Chapter 3

A/N: I wanna thank each and every one of my followers and reviewers. The support means so much. I have never written for this pairing before but I've always wanted to. I know that the characters are pretty different from what we are all used to in the show, but that's what I love about writing AU's so much.

 

  
It had been three days since Tyrion Lannister had come to her rescue. It had also been three days since she'd been to any of her classes. 

Daenerys had been pretty amazing about picking up notes or anything else she may have missed in her classes. 

She knew that she was being such a coward but the truth was she was embarrassed. Embarrassed that she had to be rescued like that. Ashamed for how she'd went off on him when he had expressed concern for her well-being. 

She'd honestly needed a few days to just pull herself together. She didn't like making it a habit of being weak and emotionally unstable. 

She had so many texts to Tyrion in her drafts in her phone. Unsent texts. She'd thought of texting him or calling him so many times...

Three days had passed and she was starting to feel sane again...as sane as she could be after what had happened. 

She didn't want to be a victim and she really wanted to see Tyrion. 

With her mind made up, Sansa grabbed her bag and left the room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sansa walked into the building where her classes were. She was nearly to Psychology when she was stopped by a hand grabbing her.

The sudden movement and the fact that she didn't see who it was immediately made her flash back to that night when another pair of hands were on her. 

"Take your hands off me!" Sansa shoved the person back and to her shock it was Daenerys.

"Whoa." To say Daenerys was stunned at her friend's reaction would be an understatement. "I was excited to see you back. I was just going to hug you. What's going on?"

Sansa's eyes were wide at Daenerys's questioning. She hadn't told Daenerys what had happened and she wasn't going to. She just wanted to forget that any of it had ever happened. 

"I...you just surprised me." Sansa covered. "I didn't know it was you."

Daenerys frowned. "Who did you think I was?" 

"No one." Sansa muttered. "I really gotta get to class. Maybe we can talk later..."

"I think we need to talk now." Daenerys stated. "I have tried to be the supportive best friend and just let you do your thing and not ask questions but it has been three days. You just have not been yourself. Skipping classes? You have never skipped a class in your life, Sansa. In fact, I recall you still managing to attend when you had the full blown flu. They had to make you leave."

Sansa sighed. She was afraid of this. Daenerys really knew her all too well. "Daenerys, please. I really can't get into this right now..."

"Can't or won't?" Daenerys pushed. "We're supposed to be best friends..."

"We _are_ best friends.." Sansa replied hurt.

"Then why can't you trust me?" Daenerys demanded.

"Why can't _you_ leave well enough alone?!" Sansa snapped, feeling cornered. "I don't want to talk about this!" Words were suddenly leaving her mouth that she knew she didn't mean. "When are you gonna accept that I'm not you?! I don't need to talk everything to death for some stupid meaning! Just stop trying to change me into you!" 

Deep hurt showed in Daenerys eyes. "That's how you feel? Really? Well, fine! You don't have to worry. I won't be bothering you anymore!" 

Sansa immediately regretted what she'd said. She knew Daenerys cared and now she had gone and really hurt her feelings. 

"Daenerys, please wait..." 

Sansa followed her into class. 

"You know what?" Daenerys spun around, tears stinging the back of her eyes. "Since you don't want to trust me and you think I just wanna change you into me, how about I take a different seat. Away from you!"

A tear rolled down Sansa's face as she watched Daenerys storm away from her. 

Great. Now she had alienated the only person to ever understand and be there for her without question. 

This was just not how this day was supposed to start.

She made her way over to her seat and sat down without even looking around. Against her will, her shoulders began to shake as a few more tears rolled down her face. 

A hand gently touched her shoulder. "Hey.."

Sansa hurriedly wiped her eyes and spun around at the familar voice. Her eyes met the gentle ones of Tyrion Lannister. "Tyrion," She whispered. "why do you always seem to catch me at my worst?"

Tyrion's eyes were gentle and concerned. "Are you alright? I couldn't help but hear you and Daenerys arguing."

"I think she hates me." Sansa softly whispered. "She was pushing me to talk and I do what I seem to do best when I feel cornered. I lashed out at her. I said things that really hurt her feelings."

"I'm sorry." Tyrion said quietly. "Would you like me to talk to her for you?"

She wiped her eyes again as more tears still fought their way down her face. "What would you say?"

"That you didn't mean to hurt her, that you just need some time.." Tyrion reached out and gently wiped one of her stray tears away. 

"Thanks, Tyrion." Sansa softly replied with gratefulness.

"Sure." Tyrion gently smiled. 

The professor walked in, Sansa gave Tyrion a soft smile and turned back around.

"Ok, class today we are going to do something a little different." The professor spoke. "Instead of reading and than discussing the events of what is behind a person's actions, we are going to watch a movie. It's based on true events, and actually took place in Canada. It's titled Karla. I'm going to have you guys watch it and than afterwards I'll have you partner up."

Sansa took her notebook out and prepared to take notes as she always did. 

The first hour had been very hard to watch. It was disgusting. Watching all of the abductions and what those girls had gone through...

It wasn't until the character Paul was brutally raping his own wife for nearly leaving him that she felt herself starting to lose control of her emotions. Joffrey hadn't raped her but it felt like he had all the same. Before Tyrion had gotten there, he had his hands inside of her forcefully and just as roughly. 

Tyrion hadn't really paid attention to the movie at all. His only focus was on Sansa. He kept just watching her back, waiting to see if she was ok with it. 

He knew it had only been a few days since he'd rescued her, and if her reaction to him asking her about her attack in his car had been any indication...there were clearly things that happened with his bastard brother before he had gotten there. 

After over an hour went by and she still seemed fine, he decided that he was being ridiculous. She was doing this assignment just like all the others he'd seen her do in this class. 

Why was he so protective of a girl that he barely knew? Of a girl that wasn't even his girlfriend for crying out loud?

He couldn't explain it. 

Tyrion had always had feelings for Sansa Stark. He'd had them way before he'd ever rescued her. It's just ever since the rescue they became stronger. Ever since they'd talked afterwards, they had become stronger.

He'd wanted to ask her out, but he had just rescued her from nearly being raped by his bastard brother. He knew it wasn't the right time.

And even if it had been, would she really want to go out with him? She knew who he was related to. He also had to wonder if she'd want to date him considering his height. He wasn't an idiot and was always very aware what other people said about him.

He sighed. Instead of staring at her like some stalker, he decided he'd take his own notebook out and follow her example. 

Right as he was reaching into his bag, he heard faint whimpering. At first he thought maybe he was imagining it or that it was the movie, but then he saw Sansa's shoulders shaking. 

Tyrion looked up at the scene that was on the screen, and than looked back at Sansa's back. 

He didn't even think about it, he reached around her and gently grabbed her hand. He was relieved somewhat when she didn't pull away, but instead gripped his hand tightly. 

"Hey," Tyrion whispered softly. "Sansa are you ok?"

He touched her shoulder, trying to get her to turn around. "Sansa, please look at me." 

When she finally turned around to face him, he saw there were tears streaming down her face, her shoulders were shaking harder. He felt his heart break. 

"Oh, Sweetheart." The endearment left his lips without even thinking about it. All he knew was that she was in pain and that hurt him more than he could even rationalize. 

"It was like that." She softly cried. 

The words were just tumbling out of her without even thinking about what she was saying and who she was saying them to. All she knew was that Tyrion's touch was comforting her in a way that she hadn't felt, offering her a safety she hadn't felt since the night he saved her and had her in his arms.

Tyrion didn't even have to ask her what she was talking about, he just knew. He felt his heart clench, and if comforting her wasn't so damn important to him he'd stalk off find his brother and kill him for real. 

"Sansa," Tyrion softly said, gently touching her face. "what happened?"

"He had his hands on me, _in_ me. He wouldn't stop." Sansa quietly sobbed. 

Tyrion felt disgusted. Both with himself and Joffrey. He didn't get there in time. He didn't save her...and she was suffering worse than he'd known.

"Oh my God. Oh, Sansa." Tyrion whispered. He knew he had to get her out of this room. Not just to get her away from the movie that had caused her to have flashbacks, but away from the other students that he noticed were now looking in their direction. "Come on, Sweetheart. I'm getting you out of here." 

He never once let go of her hand, as he stood up and grabbed their bags and her notebook. 

"It won't stop!" Sansa cried, her sobs starting to get louder. 

"Shhh, Sweetheart I know." Tyrion gently wrapped his arms around her middle, leading her towards the door.

"It won't...." 

"It will, Sansa. I _promise_ you it will." He gently soothed as he lead her out the door. 

Tyrion had been so focused on Sansa that he hadn't even noticed that Daenerys had been staring after them with tears in her eyes.


	4. I've Always Liked You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion confesses to Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, it's been FOREVER. I apologize. I will try to be better at this updating thing. I wanna thank everyone who is still with me. It means alot :)

Chapter 4

  
A/N: I wanna thank each and every one of my followers and reviewers. Please read on and leave me your thoughts and input :)

 

  
Tyrion had both of his arms carefully wrapped around Sansa, as he helped her walk with him. 

She was still sobbing and every now and then saying things that Tyrion didn't even think were meant to be said to him. 

He'd never seen her like this. Granted he didn't even know her really until a few days ago, but he'd always watched her from a distance.

He'd seen how she was with Daenerys. When she wasn't working on something, she would be laughing with her about anything. 

He also knew some things about how she was from Daenerys herself. 

He knew that she wasn't by nature an incredibly vulnerable person. She was strong, she also could be really light hearted. And it absolutely broke his heart that his own brother could do this to her. 

He needed to report his ass and soon. He wanted to report him after he attacked Daenerys, but she had begged him not to. She didn't want people looking at her or to be the main attraction on campus. 

He had understood that to an extent. So he thought he would keep a watchful eye. Things had calmed down for awhile and than he caught him doing the same damn thing to Sansa. He had initally planned on telling her that Joffrey needed to be reported, but than she had disappeared for a few days. 

Tyrion sighed. 

He never should've let it go on this long. Joffrey was a fucking problem. A problem that needed to be dealt with.

Tyrion finally arrived at his dorm room, he gently lead her inside closing the door behind them. 

Sansa's legs gave out as she slumped to the floor, continuing to quietly sob. 

"Woah, easy Sweetheart." Tyrion softly murmured as he got down on the floor with her. 

She buried her face in her legs, as her shoulders continued to shake as more sobs and tears came out that she couldn't seem to stop. She couldn't for the life of her stop crying and it humiliated her that Tyrion had to witness her break down. 

"Oh, Sansa." Tyrion sadly murmured, as he reached out to gently stroke her hair. "I'm so sorry." He felt his temper rise when he thought about what Joffrey had done to her. What he himself by his lack of action had allowed to happen to her. "I'm so fucking sorry.."

Sansa finally lifted her head up to look into Tyrion's remorseful eyes with her tear stained ones. "Why are you sorry? You saved me." It was the same words she'd said to him that night when he had apologized. Why did he keep feeling responsible?

"I know that I'm not Joffrey's keeper. That it's not on me to take what he does onto myself, but I have done nothing to stop him either." Tyrion softly replied. "What he did to you, he also did to Daenerys. I should've fucking stopped him then but she begged me not to. I thought I was respecting my friend's wishes. Because of my lack of action he went after you too. Which is even..."

"What?" She asked with confusion. 

"I care about you, Sansa." Tyrion confessed. "I always have and I know that it must make no sense to you. We never spoke a word to each other until a few days ago, but I've always liked you. I've always wanted to ask you out." 

He could've sworn he saw her smile softly through her tears, and he reached out and gently wiped a few of her tears away. "I've always wanted to tell you how beautiful I think you are.."

Sansa shook her head sadly as more tears streamed down her face. "No, I'm not.." She whispered, turning her face away.

Tyrion gently caught her face, turning it back to face him. "Yes, you are. I think you're amazing, Sansa Stark. Don't let anyone, especially not my bastard brother make you think otherwise." 

"I wish I'd never been on the road that night." She softly cried. "I wish my car hadn't stalled, I wish..."

"You wish what, Sansa?" Tyrion gently pushed. 

Sansa looked into Tyrion's caring eyes and she sobbed once more. "I wish I'd met you before. I wish I'd met you when things could be normal...as normal as they could be with me. I wish there could have been a chance to just be..." She broke off as she cried more.

"Hey, hey hey.." Tyrion gently whispered, wrapping his arms around her shaking frame. "Who says that they can't be, that there can't be? Do I wish that I could've met you under better circumstances? Of course I do. Not because I can't handle this, but because I can't stand to see you in pain. Do I wish that I could somehow magially make it to where you were never on that road even if it meant I had to wait longer to talk to you, to know you? The answer is yes, Sansa. I wish I could take back what he did to you, but I can't. All I can do is be here for you and I will. I promise, I will."

"You want to be with me?" Sansa asked disbelievingly.

Tyrion braced himself. He didn't want to scare her away, but he couldn't lie to her either. "Yes," He replied without hesitation. "I want to be with you. I do, but I don't think you're ready for that and I would never push you. I'm happy to be your friend until you're ready to take that step."

She was so moved by his words, by the way he was looking at her that she couldn't form the words to tell him what that meant to her. She reached out and touched his face softly. "Tyrion.."

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her more than he'd ever wanted anything, but he was afraid of scaring her. 

"Sansa," His voice came out low and soft. "I know that you don't like when you're pushed to talk about things you aren't ready to or that you'd rather not. However, in the interest of being your friend...I have to know. Did Joffrey rape you?"

"I..." She breathed deeply, trying to push all of the memories away but when she saw that movie in class...it brought it all back. "I don't know."

"Sansa, please." Tyrion shook his head, refusing to accept that answer. "I can't even imagine how hard it is for you, but you..you broke down in class. You told me that it was just like that. What was it like? You said that he touched you..." 

"He did." Sansa cried softly.

Tyrion inhaled sharply. "He did, what Sweetheart? He touched you or did he go further than that? Did he rape you?" So help him God if his bastard brother had actually raped her...forget turning him into the cops. He'd murder him with his bare hands.

"He touched me, he ripped my..." She choked back a sob. "He forced his hand in me..."

"Oh, Sansa..." Tyrion whispered, wrapping her in his embrace tighter. He was fighting with everything he had not to explode. But she didn't need that. She didn't need his anger and he would be damned if he would scare her like that. 

"I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. He punched me." She saw his eyes flash dangerously, but she wasn't afraid. She just knew that his anger was directed towards his brother and not her. "He..." Sansa sobbed. "If you had been one minute later...he would have raped me. It's because of you that he didn't, that I'm..."

"Sansa?" He felt like she was trying to tell him something else, but she seemed to have trouble saying it. 

She shook her head. "No, he didn't rape me. I felt violated just the same though."

"You were." Tyrion assured her. "He _did_ violate you and I promise you he is going to pay for that." His words were calm and assuring but inside he was seething. What the fuck was wrong with Joffrey? He was clearly just like their father, a man that Tyrion had sworn to never ever be. 

Sansa grabbed his hand in hers and smiled softly when she felt him gently entwine their fingers together. "You saved me, Tyrion. I know that you blame yourself for not taking action against him...but I don't blame you for what happened. It is because of you that he didn't take something I would never get back.."

He looked at her confused for a moment before it hit him what she was trying to say. "Sansa..." He gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face. 

"I've never been with anyone, Tyrion." She admitted softly, almost hesitantly. "It is because of you that, that choice didn't get taken away from me. If it had..if it _did_...I don't know what...how I would..."

"Hey, it won't." He tenderly rubbed circles along her back. "I promise you, he will _never_ touch you again. If he even tries, I will kill him." 

Sansa looked at him stunned with disbelief. "You don't mean that."

Tyrion looked at her and replied with seriousness. "I do mean that. I can't possibly express how much I'd love to kill him right now for what he did to you. I don't even know him anymore, haven't for quite some time."

While a huge part of her appreciated how much he cared about her...she still didn't ever want to be the reason that he killed someone, especially not his own brother. 

"He's your brother." She softly said. 

"And you're my friend." Tyrion stated firmly. "As far as I'm concerned he is only related to me by biology. Other than that, he hasn't been my brother in a very long time. I'm ashamed of him, Sansa. I'm _disgusted_ by him. He preys on vulnerable women that are alone with seemingly no one to help them. How could I possibly still view an animal like that as my brother?" He shook his head. "I'm done. I'm done protecting him, I'm done making excuses for him. He is going to pay for what he's done to you, one way or another."

"So, what happens?" Sansa softly asked. 

"Well, I'll go to the dean with you and the police...and we'll turn him in. Together." Tyrion gently told her. 

That scared her. That really scared her. She didn't really want that, but she couldn't be the reason that Joffrey did this to someone else. 

"Alright." Sansa agreed after a moment. "That...that actually wasn't what I meant though."

Tyrion looked at her curiously. "What did you mean?"

"What happens when I'm ready to take that step that you were talking about?" She looked into his eyes and half smiled. 

Tyrion smiled warmly at her. "Well, when you're ready you tell me that you want to be with me. We'll take that step together and face everything else head on."

Sansa softly smiled and leaned in against him as he held her gently. 


End file.
